Lovers
by InuKaglover815
Summary: A one shot based off the theme song from House of the flying daggers.


Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics to "Lover's" by Kathleen Battle.

"No!" Kagome yelled as she climbed out of the well and jumped back in. She screamed as she once again hit the bottom, and climbed back out only to jump in. When she once again crashed into the cool floor of the well, she crumbled against the side, no longer able to control the sobs that wracked her body.

_There was a field in my old town  
Where we always played hand in hand  
_

"No," she murmured weakly, "It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Burying her head in her hands, she thought back to how it used to be.

_The wind was gently touching the grass  
We were so young, so fearless_

------Flashback--------

"I'm telling you. I'm not her."

"And I'm saying you have to be. 'Cuz there's no other way you could smell so…*sniff sniff* You're not her."

"I know. My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME!"

"You're right. Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter."

_Then I dreamt o'er and over_

_Of you holding me tight under the stars_

---------------------------

"Listen, it's fair to say you don't like me, right?"

"Way more than fair."

"Whatever! It's not even me you dislike. It's this Kikyo person." Inuyasha 'hmphd' and jumped into a tree, turning so his back was to her. "I'm not Kikyo, okay? I'm Kagome. Can't we just call a truce?"

"Inuyasha immediately leapt to stand on the branch, pointing cockily at her. "Ha! I knew it! What you don't get is I'm only after the jewel! You're just trying to lure me into a false sense of security!"

"Oh really? That's funny, considering all I have to do to make you obey is say the word 'sit.'" CRASH! Hanyou met ground. "Whoops! Sorry about that!"

"Oh man,"

_I made a promise to my dear lord  
I will love you forever_

----------------------------

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, who was making a show of ignoring her. Sighing in frustration she grabbed his hair and forced him to look at her.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

"Mind explaining why you haven't been able to look me straight in the eye since yesterday?"

"You're obviously imagining things." The young hanyou huffed before turning to once again avoid her eyes.

"I get it! This is all about me looking like Kikyo! That's it, isn't it!"She gasped as Inuyasha grabbed her hand and gently removed it from his hair, bringing it down between them. She pulled on her hand, but he merely tightened his grasp. "Inuyasha?"

"It's not…" he sighed, looking anywhere but at her. "It's not that." He turned to look at her, his eyes filled with sadness. Gingerly, he scooted towards her, leaning ever nearer to her now nervous form.

_What's he doing?!_ Kagome thought to herself as he scooted even closer to her. When she finally realized what he intended to do, she 'eeped' and promptly shoved him down the hill. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone!"_Ok, now I am officially freaked! _She listened to Inuyasha scream as he fell. _What's going on? He almost kissed me!_

Inuyasha leapt back up to the top of the hill, his eyes now glinting with anger. "Can we lose some of the violence?"

"Sure, as soon as you stop being so weird!"

"You're the one being a lunatic!"

_Time has passed  
So much has changed  
But the field remains in my heart_

--------------------------

"Oh wow! He proposed to her!"

"He poses a what?"

_Oh, where are you?  
I need to tell you I still love you_

------------------------

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

_So I reach out for you_

_You fly around me like a butterfly_

-----------End Flashback-----------

"How could I let this happen?" Kagome sobbed, hitting the side of the well. Everything had been going so well. Naraku had been defeated and the jewel had returned to its home inside her body. They had been on their way to Kaede's village to celebrate, when they'd been ambushed.

_Your voice still echoes in my heart  
You are my true love_

-----------Flashback------------

"The jewel!" croaked the snake youkai as it launched itself at Kagome. "I must have the jewel!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the snake youkai chased her into the clearing surrounding the bone-eater's well. "HELP!"

_There was a field in my old town_

Inuyasha was having problems of his own. The snake apparently had friend, and they were swarming in his direction. _Where are Sango and Miroku when you need them?!_ He thought as he once again wished that they hadn't gotten separated during the final battle. As he slashed through yet another low level youkai, Inuyasha quickly scanned the clearing for Kagome, only to find that she had been cornered, the snake looming ever near as she tried to get to her bow that was lying a few feet away at the well's base.

In his distracted state, Inuyasha didn't notice the youkai coming up behind him until it was too late. He screamed as he fell to the ground, unable to comprehend how it had gotten close enough to slash the backs of his legs open, rendering him motionless. Now utterly incapable of helping the young miko, he could only watch as the youkai now turned and charged towards Kagome, who was frantically trying to get to her bow.

_Where in spring all flowers blossomed wide_

They were surrounding her from all sides and he watched as she lunged towards the well and her only means of protection. He realized in horror that she was going to get there too late. Time seemed to grind to a halt as she grabbed the bow and turned, unable to stand as she notched her arrow and fired at the stampeding youkai. But there were too many of them and he screamed as her eyes widened and she seemed to realize she was going to die. But as the youkai reached her and she plastered herself against the side of the well, Inuyasha realized that fate had a much crueler ending in mind. The old well crumbled behind her moments before the swarming attackers reached her, sending the miko on her final trip through time.

Once it became obvious that she was gone, the youkai dispersed, leaving the now sobbing hanyou alone to die. He dragged himself to the well, heaving his body into its dark depths. But he merely thudded into the bottom, where he remained until some villagers discovered him hours later, sobbing uncontrollably as his youki tried to reach her.

_We were chasing butterflies_

------------End Flashback-------------

Hours later, Souta had pulled her broken form from the well and up to her room where she had cried until her eyes could no longer shed any tears. The next few months passed slowly as Kagome slowly recovered enough to piece together parts of her old life. _My life without Inuyasha…_

------Three Years Later--------

"Kagome, are you coming?"

_Hand in hand 'til close of day_

"In a minute Souta," she called out, standing slowly from her seat under Goshinboku. She placed a hand on the indention of the wood that was the only remaining testament to the warrior that was Inuyasha. She sighed. Oh how she wished she could see him again. Life without him just wasn't complete. Several times she'd tried to contact him through this very tree, hoping that the connection that had allowed them to talk oh so long ago at the battle with Hyoga had survived the years, but the tree remained silent. He wasn't there. She didn't even acknowledge the tears that were falling slowly from her face as she turned to follow her brother into the house where her daughter awaited her.

_Your voice still echoes in my heart_

"I will always love you…mate."

A.N. Ok! So, this was something that I thought of while listening to the soundtrack for _House of the Flying Daggers_. Which is an awesome movie by the way. If you haven't watched it, you should! In Chinese! The English version is horrible…just like most translations are. Anyways, hope you liked it. It took a rather long time to put together. Oh! Also, most of the dialogue for the flashbacks (except for the battle scene which I wrote) came from the quotes page on IMDB (Internet Movie Database) so they are real quotes from the show.


End file.
